Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar
= Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar = Known Information Cellagar is an Effendal out of time. His death is not recent; having fallen millenia before the crusades and the purges. Even the rampage of the Demon Zyte are unknown to him. Cellagar frequently finds himself at odds with the passive approach that his people have towards danger and conflict facing Adelrune. He is a strong believer that the maintaining the Balance requires action, and is impatient by Effendal standards. In his previous life, Cellagar acted as Mage Commander of the Crimson Wings, an elite squad of demon hunters tasked with maintaining the Balance. Under his command, he saw the Crimson Wings strive to be a proactive force, favoring culling demons over waiting for them to grow in power. The Crimson Wings faced more head on engagements than any Hunters in history, often leading his people to believe them annihilated. In time this would earn them the name: The Unbroken Wings and Cellagar the name Black Pheonix. Cellagar finds himself now among the returned, faced with the near annihilation of his people - and those same people turned to darker arts. He finds himself in conflict, trying to help a world he no longer understands. Status As a Bloodsworn of the Unbroken Wings, and a Leader of Terra, Cellagar maintains certain oaths. However, these do not afford any status in the current age. Cellagar is the appointed Dream Advisor to Unity. This provides no status beyond matters relating to the Dreaming. Allies * Bambi * Shakes * Laurel Bay * Kenrin Arakai * Edward Marastine * Rinarei * Myriil Vos Haeval * Laerial Iârîn (formerly Cicera) * Vhynn Tel'Kiira * Any Effendal (Add yourself if you view Cellagar as an Ally) Enemies * Demons * Slavers * Balance Breakers Obituaries Rumors * It is said that Cellagar is envious of the bow skills of Arash. * Don't get Cellagar drunk. It only ends in him saying "I love you, buddy" to his companions. * The last time Cellagar was drunk, his buddy received a ward from Cellagar whose use is widely regarded as a war crime. * Ask Cellagar to demonstrate his skill at knitting sometime. If he doesn't kill you for knowing his secret, you'll find he makes great knitted hats. * Cellagar accepts any and all challenges to handstand contests. * It is rumored that Cellagar * Cellagar thinks that he should be First of Delfestrae. * Humor has it that Cellegar has a "Suplex" ward * Cellegar has been seen deep in the woods, feeding potions to squirrels to turn into beautiful women. No one is sure what his intentions with them are. * Cellegar can always tell when someone is lying to him * Cellegar is V * Rumor has it, Cellegar holds his oaths dearer than life itself. * Rumor has it, Cellagar was once a Vapaaherra of Delfestrae before renouncing his titles due to his love of humans. Quotes * "What do you do when your oaths collide?" * "Congratulations, you just defeated sand in a duel" * *standing over defeated demon* "That was completely unnecessary and senseless. Shame on you." * "Our fear makes us who we are. Without it, we have no reason to strive, no reason to hope." Character Inspirations A mash of characters, Cellagar is inspired by * Cú Chulainn ' - Fate Stay/Night UBW * 'Ichigo Kurosaki '- Bleach * 'Yu Kanda - D.Gray-man Soundtrack * Legends Never Die * Rise * Storm the Sorrow - Epica * Dark Side - Alan Walker * Mystery of the Invisible - Veridia